Superhero
by Momoko Harukaze
Summary: If you could have any superpower, what superpower would you have? DirkNep, oneshot, fluffy.


"If you could be any superhero, what superhero would you be?"

"Huh?" Dirk looked up from his seat on the couch and from his volume eighteen of Soul Eater. "Did you say something, Nepeta?"

Nepeta was on the other side of the room, making a sandwich. It had been quite some time since the odd pair had started living together—about four months at least. Dirk had gotten badly beat up in a fight, injured, broken—and Nep had helped him. She helped him back to his shelter, bandaged him up, soothed his wounds… and in return, she'd only asked one thing—that she be allowed to stay with him. She was all alone just like the triangle-shaded sixrteen-year-old—and unlike the usually solitary Dirk, Nepeta craved contact. Plus, she had gotten attached to the boy. So now the two lived together in their home out in the middle of the ocean, making peanut butter sandwiches, swimming and watching endless anime.

"I _said,_" Nepeta smiled, twirling the knife before catching it safely, "if you could be any superhero, what superhero would you be?"

Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"…We watch anime, Nep," he said slowly, "not old superhero movies."

Nepeta huffed, pouting.

"Just answer!" she whined. "I'm curious."

Dirk laughed slightly. "Alright," he said, "what superpower would _you _have?"

"Buuuuzzzzz!" Nepeta hissed and yowled at him, her thin arms crossing in an 'X'. "In-co-rreeeeect! You have to go _first_, Dirk! You're avoiding the question!"

…

…God_damn, _she could be so cute sometimes.

"Well…" he mused. Nepeta put her hands on her hips, puffing out her cheeks like the classic anime schoolgirl and tapping her foot impatiently. "…Uhhh…"

He trailed off, his brain stuttering to a standstill. Without realizing it, his eyes moved up and down his 'kitty' companion's figure. She was small for her age, able to be mistaken for an 10, 11, maybe even 9 year old—but to a hormonal teenager's eyes who spent their spare time looking at anime and manga girls, those budding breasts and oh-so-slightly curved hips were a feast for the eyes. The cat ear-like horns didn't help either…

…

"_DIIIIIRK~!"_

"Uh yes what huh," Dirk stammered as he was violently wrenched back to post-apocalyptic Earth. Nepeta was glaring again with those large, emotional eyes.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll say my power first."

She smiled, spinning around and throwing her arms up.

"_ERASING MEMORY!"_

Dirk blinked. "…What?" he said for maybe the fifth time that day.

"Erasing _memory!_" Nepeta repeated. "Think of the _possibilities, _Dirk! I could erase every memory of every anime I ever watched—and then see them all _again, _this time _spoiler-free!_"

…Well, damn. That would be a pretty badass superpower, now that he thought of it.

"W-wait, wait," Dirk said, waving his hands like a traffic cop, "how would that qualify as a _super_power? I mean, don't you have to use it to defeat _villains?_"

Nepeta puffed out her chest proudly—a gesture Dirk's eyes had to struggle not to take advantage of.

"Already thought of that!" She said happily. "I'd wipe the baddies' minds clean—they'd be rolling around as mental 1 year olds!"

…Cruel, Dirk thought—but effective.

"I see," he said, coughing over his laugh. "Well, that's… sure something, Nep."

"Yep! Now," Nepeta finished the sandwich she was making, putting it in her mouth and running over to him. "_your _turn."

"Ahhh…" Dirk groaned a bit, leaning back as he covered his eyes. A superpower? How the hell was he supposed to decide that on the spot?

He peeked one eye out a bit to see one impatient little troll tapping her foot again. He held back a chuckle. _So cute, _he thought… for so long, he had assumed that he loved Jake and Jake only. But… this little ray of sunshine… the one that had saved him… the one that _still _saved him every day. He'd spent many sleepless nights pondering over the emotions he'd felt for her. And on a night around a month ago, he'd realized.

He'd loved her from the start.

'_Hey, mister!' A cheery voice reached Dirk's ears from above as he lay injured on the ground. 'I like your shades… hey, is your arm supposed to bend that way?'_

"Mmph," Dirk grunted as he sat up again, looking at his companion and crush. "Superpower, huh… I think I've got one."

Nepeta's eyes sparkled. "Tell me!" She demanded.

Dirk looked back into those eager eyes for a short time. Then he slowly took off his triangle sunglasses, looking up at her with a faint smile on his face.

"…The superpower to make the strongest shield," he stated. "So I could protect you, forever and always."

Nepeta blinked. Then her mouth slowly dropped open in an 'o.'

Dirk leaned back, spreading his arms impressively. "Well?" he asked.

Nepeta blinked again. Her face was slowly staining olive green as the blood rose to her cheeks in a blush…

…Then she smiled.

"I love you, Dirk!" She laughed as she sprang forward into her human's arms. Dirk held her tightly, not letting go of his companion, his troll, his girl…

"…Love you too, Nep," he said as he kissed her hair.

…His one and only superpower.


End file.
